Ich glaube ihr wolltet mich nicht
by Michelle Lily Potter
Summary: dies ist eine Überstzung: Der 5jährige Harry findet ein Zeitumgehrer und reist in die Vergangenheit wo er seine Eltern kennenlernt.
1. Ich bin Harry

Diese Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung von Heart Of Athens bei originale Titel ist:" I Think They Didn't Want Me

**Mein Name ist Harry**

Harry Potter war ein fünfjähriger Junge. Anders als alle anderen kleinen Kinder, Harry lernte wie man kocht und putzt. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und räumte die Spielsachen seines Cousins in die Spielkiste. Dann lächelte er noch und rannte zurück in seinen Schrank. Er betrat seinen Schrank und schloss die Tür, nachdem er denn kleinen Schlitz öffnete das er ein wenig Licht hereinkam. Dann wended er sich einer Ecke zu und hob sein einziges Spielzeug hoch. Paddy der Bär war Dudley altes Spielzeug. Harry liebte es innig. Ja, es war ein bisschen schmutzig und die Füllung kam aus der Stelle raus wo das Ohr sein sollte. Aber für Harry war das egal er liebte es trotzdem.

Er verließ den Schrank leise und betrat den Garten. In seiner einsamen Ecke setze er sich und spielte mit Paddy. Er lächelte seinen Bären an. „Ich wundere mich, warum ich dich Paddy nannte? fragte er sich. Paddy saß einfach nur da. Harry, obwohl er noch still jung war, erinnerte sich wie er seinen Bären nannte. Er lächelte ihn wieder an. Als er wieder mit seinen einzigen Spielgefährten sprechen konnte, kam seine Tante Petunia auf ihn zu.

„Harry, du musst den Küchentisch abwischen" Harry nickte. „Und wehe du macht das irre Ding noch mal!" schimpfte sie ihn. „Wenn ich es sehe dass du es tust, verhaue ich dir den Hintern!" Harry zuckte zusammen, Beim letzten Mal wenn er aufräumen sollte, sind die Teller zum Spülbecken geflogen und haben sich selbst abgewaschen, einfach nur weil sich Harry es gewünscht hatte.

"Ja, Tante Petunia" sagte der Junge. Er brachte seinen Bären in sein „Raum" bevor er den Tisch abwischt. Nachdem er mit den aufräumen im Haus fertig war und wieder von Dudley geärgert wurde musste er vor dem Haus die Spielsachen seines Cousin aufräumen. Er seufzte. Wieso konnte er nicht solche Spielsachen haben? Während er aufräumte hörte er eine Stimme.

"Mama! Der Zeitumkehrer hat ein Loch!" Er schaute auf und sah ein Mädchen in seinen Alter und ihre Mutter. Die Frau schaute umher um sicher zu sein das niemand das Kind gehört hatte. Sie übersah Harry. 

„Lass es los bevor irgendwas passiert, Liebling!" sagte die Frau zu ihrer Tochter. Harry lächelte und wünschte sich das er auch eine Mutter hatte. Nachdem er sah wie das Kind etwas fallen ließ lief er schnell rein um eine Kehrschaufel zu holen und Paddy. Wenn er schon aufräumen sollte konnte er ja Gesellschaft dabei haben.

Als er wieder raus kam waren die Mutter und ihre Tochter verschwunden. Er umarmte Paddy während seine freie Hand die Kehrschaufel hielt. Nachdem er bei dem Durcheinander angekommen war sah er wie der Staub funkelte. Er ließ die Kehrschaufel fallen aber hielt Paddy fester. Er berührte es und keucht. Ein Kältegefühl ging durch seinen Körper. Überrascht schrie auf. Das Kältegefühl wurde zu scharfe Stiche. Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen. Es schmerzte teuflisch. Immer wenn Dudley sich verletzte, Tante Petunia kam zu ihm. 

„Mami" flüsterte Harry und hoffte das seine Mutter würde ihn hören. Plötzlich fühlte Harry ein starkes erschüttern und er schrie. Er sah aufblitzen von roten und grünen Funkeln bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. 

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ******

"James Potter!" 

James drehte sich rum und sah seine Freundin auf sich zu laufen. Er grinste sie an. „Hallo meine Lily Blume!" rufte er aus. Sirius Black, sein bester Freund, kicherte. "was kann ich heute für dich tun?" fragte er. Ihr Gesicht war rot.

"Hast du Severus Haar rosa gemacht?" zischte sie. James schluckte.

"Nein ..." er sah ihre Erleichterung. „Ich verzauberte das ganze Slytherin Haus rosa Haare! Ihre Erleichterung schmolz dahin.

„James" schrie Lily." Du bist im siebten Schuljahr. Du bist Schulsprecher!"

"Glaub mir Lily" Remus Lupin warf ein. „Ich versuchte das schon." Sirius funkelte wütend ihn an, 

„Ihr geht und entschuldigt euch" sagte Lily zu Sirius und James. Deren Münder nun offen standen. „ Schaut mich nicht so an! Ihr entschuldigt euch und nimmt eure Strafe an!"

"Aber Lilylein!" winselte Sirius. Lily stöhnte. Sie haste diesen Spitznamen. " Sie sind alle so … ätzend" Lily schaute ihn angeekelt an. 

„ Wie konnte man dich an dieser Schule nur akzeptieren?" frage Lily Sirus. Sirus schmollte und Remus lachte. Lily zeigte zur Großen Halle Türe. "Du gehst da rein und …" sie stoppte als ein helles Licht vor ihr aufleuchtete. Sie sprang zurück während James vor ihr sprang um sie zu schützen. Sirius sprang hinter Remus, wo funkelt ihn nur an.

Das Licht verschwand langsam und ein Junge erschien. Er hielte ein alten Bär und sah aus als wäre er ohnmächtig. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Er schielte um besser sehen zu können. "Wo ist meine Brille?" hörten sie ihn fragen. James sah ein Paar bei seinen Füßen und hebte sie auf.

„Hier" sagte er zu den Jungen. Der Junge nahm sie langsam und setzte sie auf. „Uh Hallo!" sagte James. Lily seufzte tief bevor sie ihn schlug.

"Potter, du dummes Brat. Ich sollte dich zwicken bis du ..." sie stoppte und jeder sah wie der Junge sich anspannte. „Bis du okay?" fragte sie ihn und ging lansam auf ihn zu.

"Bitte, tu mir nicht weh!" schrie er raus. „ Ich hab nichts gemacht! Ich schwöre es! Bitte zwick mich nicht!" Die vier schauten sich an.

"Um … Ich sprach nicht zu dir …" sagte Lily vorsichtig.

"Aber ... Okay ..." der Junge antwortete, entschied sich es nicht in Fragen zu stellen. „Wo bin ich?" fragte er sie. Sirius kicherte.

"Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei" sagte er. „Ich bin Sirius Black und – hey! Was machst du?" Der Junge standte auf und engte seine Augen an den Jugendlichen.

"Magie?" fragte er. Sirius schielte zu seine Freunde. Ein Muggle. „ Seid ihr Freaks?" 

"Was?! Nein! Magie ist eine gute Sacke … für manche Leute"

„Meine Tante und Onkel sagen das ich ein Freak bin!"

„Warum?" fragte Lily nach, betroffen für den Jungen.

„Weil ich das Geschirr zum fliegen gebracht habe und es sich selbst abgespült hatte." 

"Warum bist du mit deiner Tante und Onkel?"

" Sie sagten das Mama und Papa mich nicht lieb haben und das sie mich verlassen haben" startete der Junge. Er hielt den Bär fester. Seine Lippen fingen an zu zucken. 

Lily Augen wurden trauig. "Oh nein. Es ist Okay. Komm hier" sagte sie. Der Junge krappelte zu ihr. Lily umarmte ihn und versuchte ihn abzulenken. „ Wer ist das?" fragte sie und zeigte auf den Bär. Er lächelte breit. 

„Paddy" Sirius grinste. So nah an seinen Spitznamen 

„Okay" sagte Lily. "Ich glaube wir sollten dich zu unseren Direktor bringen. Er kann dir helfen, okay?" Harry nickte. Lily nahm in bei der Hand und alle zusammen gingen zu der großen Statue wo der Eingang zum Direktor sein Büro verborgen war. 


	2. Wer bist du mein kleines Kind

Ich benutze hier den englischen Spitznamen von Sirius also nicht Schnüffel sondern Padfoot

Wer bist du mein kleines Kind

Lily starte James an. Nach aufzählen von verschiedenen Süßigkeiten bewegte sich die Statue immer noch nicht und Harry lachte den siebzehnjährigen aus. James schaut ihn daraufhin ärgerlich an, was zu folge hatte das Harry zusammenzuckte und sich hinter Lily versteckte. James schaute schuldig zum Boden als er den Jungen was flüstern hörte. „Zitronen Bonbon?" sagte er zögernd. Die Statue öffnete sich langsam und jeder schaute zu Harry,

"Woher wusstet du das, Harry?" fragte Remus. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Die einzige Süßigkeit die ich kenne" Sirius lächelte ihn an und hob ihn hoch. 

"Wir werden dir dann wohl ein Haufen Süßigkeiten geben?" Lily schimpfte, nachdem niemand weiß wie lange der Junge da sein wird. Sirius trug ihn hoch zum Büro und die anderen folgten ihn. Er öffnete die Tür und sah ein ruhigen Dumbledore. Aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.

„Wer ist das wohl?" fragte er.

„Das ist mein Sohn, Orion." sagte Sirius. Die anderen drei schlugen ihn daraufhin an verschiedenen Stellen, daraufhin lachte Harry, der sein Gesicht in der Robe von Sirius versteckte. Sirius kicherte. „Ich meine ... wir fanden ihn draußen. Sein Name ist Harry!"

"Harry?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry schaute zu ihm hin. Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Hallo Harry" Der kleine Junge lächelte leicht, „Ist es okay wenn die andern uns verlassen und frage dich etwas?" Harry drehte sich zu Sirius um und grinste ihn an.

„Kannst du bitte mit den anderen gehen, Papa?" Sirius kicherte bevor er, mit den anderen, den Raum verließ. Harry drehte sich zu dem alten Mann um. „Bist du der Weihnachtsmann?" fragte er. Dumbledore lachte darauf hin.

„Nein, Nein mein Kind. Kannst du das trinken bevor ich dir die Fragen stelle?" Albus hielt ihn einem Glass mit einer blauer Flüssigkeit hin. Harry nahm es und trank es schnell aus. Trotzdem hatte er noch den ekeligen Nachgeschmack im Mund und Dumbledore lachte wieder. „Okay Harry. Wie ist dein gesamter Name?"

„Harry James Potter" Dumbledore starte ihn erstaunt an. „POTTER?"

"Weißt du... weißt du den Namen deiner Eltern?"

„Tante Petunia sagte sie heißen Lily und James Potter. Wie Lily und James... diese" und deutete zu Tür. Der alte Mann nickte zustimmend.

„Harry wie ist der Name von deinen Bären?"

„Paddy?"

„Warum?" 

„Weil alles was ich in meinen Kopf hören konnte war der Name Paddy. Sein gesamte Name ist Padfoot Reginald Chedwick Potter der Dritte" Dumbledore hielt sich seinen Kopf.

„Du bist sehr klug für einen Jungen in deinem Alter" Harry schaute stolz hoch. „ Noch eine Frage Harry. Was für ein Jahr ist es?" fragte Dumbledore. Er versuchte dabei seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Harry lächelte.

"1986" Dumbledore fühlte wie sein Herz stoppte. Der Junge kam aus der Zukunft ... der zukünftige Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans. Er durfte nichts anderes herausfinden, es könnte die Zukunft verändern.

„Harry" sagte der Mann. „Du darfst auf keinen Fall James, Lily oder irgendjemand sagen wer du bist."

„Warum"

„Weil Harry ... du bist in der Vergangenheit."

„Ich bin?"

„Ja, mein Kind!"

„Ist Lily ... meine Mutter?"

„Ja, Harry und James ist dein Vater."

Obwohl er es nicht verstand nickte Harry. Er fühlte dass er dem Mann vertrauen konnte. „Ich verspreche es Professor Bumbblebore." der Mann kicherte. „Aber können wir es nicht Lily sagen?" bettelte das Kind. Dumbledore wollte gerade den Kopf schütteln als er die Traurigkeit des Kindes sah. Er seufzte bevor er zur Tür ging. Er öffnete sie und rief nach Lily. Sie saß neben Harry und Dumbledore erklärte ihr alles.

Erst konnte Lily es nicht glauben. Wie konnte sie solch ein schönes Kind haben und es dann bei ihrer Schwester lassen. Sie schaute zu den Jungen und starte in seine Augen. Glänzend grüne ... genauso wie ihre. Ihre Augen tränten als sie zu ihren Sohn schaute. „Harry James Potter ... mein wunderschönes Baby!" sagt sie. Der Junge sprang in ihre Arme. 

"Mami … warum hast du mich bei Tante Petunia gelassen?" seine Stimme hörte sich verletzt an. Lily schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht Liebling .. Ich weiß es nicht" 


	3. Papa und ich und mein Pate dazu

So hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Sorry das es so lang gebraucht habe. Das nächste Kapitel sollte nächste Woche online sein da ich es nur in den Computer tippen muss

* * *

Papa und Ich und mein Pate dazu

Harry fühlt dass jemand ihn schüttelte. Er öffnete seine Augen und lächelte Lily an. Sie lächelte zurück bevor sie seine Backe küsste. Harry streckte sich und versteckte sich unter der Decke. Er kicherte als er Lily stöhnen hörte. „Harry, wir müssen gehen!" seufzte sie.

„Warum! Ich habe geschlafen" winselte Harry.

„Ja, aber es ist bereits sieben und du solltest was essen!"

„Aber es ist Samstag!"

„ Das stimmt, aber trotzdem musst du jetzt aufstehen. Jetzt komm. Sirius, James und Remus warten auf dich. Peter ist auch heute da" Harry macht eine Grimasse.

„Ich mag Peter nicht" maulte Harry

„Harry, sei nett" mahnte Lily

„Aber, Mami!"

„Kein aber! Steh jetzt auf und macht dich fertig, Liebling" Harry krabbelte aus den Bett und sprang auf den Boden. „Harry! Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen das du das nicht machen sollst!" Der Junge lachte als mit Paddy ins Badenzimmer verschwand. Lily hörte die Toilette rauschen. Sie machte in der Zeit sein Bett und richtete seine Kleidung her. Harry kam frisch gewaschen aus dem Badezimmer. Sein Haar war still durcheinander, aber sonst schaute gut aus. Sie lächelte ihn an als er sich anzog. Harry zog seine Schuhe an und schaute zu seiner Mutter. „Fertig?" fragte sie.

Er nickte und nahm sie bei der Hand und zusammen gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

James, Sirius, Remus und Peter saßen am Griffendor Tisch. Peter zappelte ungeduldig und das nervte Sirius. Remus kaute sein Essen und James beobachtete den Eingang, während er auf Lily und Harry wartete. Nach drei Monaten Harry war richtig nah zu ihm. Er lächelte als er den Jungen mit seinen Bären und natürlich Lily sah. James schuppst Sirius um für die beiden Platz zu machen. Sirius starrte ihn sauer an bevor er unter den Tisch krappelte und auf der anderen Seite, neben Remus wieder erschien.

„Guten Morgen Lily. Wie geht es dir, Harry?" fragte er. Der Junge machte ein Gesicht.

"Severus stoppte uns im Gang, schon wieder"

„Harry!" schrie Lily. „Ich hab dir gesagt es ihm nicht zu sagen!" James schaute zu ihr bevor er seine Gabel hinlegte und sich wieder Harry zuwandte.

"Was hat er gemacht!"

„Er nannte m-Lily irgendwas. Ich weiß aber nicht was"

„Wie hat er dich genannt, Lily?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht!" flüsterte Lily und schaute zu dem Flur. James schaute sie nur an.

„Harry, was hat er zu Lily gesagt?"

„.. Ein Alleswisserin ... schmutz blut?"

„Er nannte dich ein Schlammblut?!" flüsterte er sauer.

„Was ist ein Schlammblut?" fragte Harry. Lily schaute James wütend an.

„Sag das nicht Harry, es ist kein schönes Wort"

„Aber was ist es?!"

„Er beschimpft mich weil ich kein reines Blut habe. Aber es macht nichts. Es ist mir egal"

„Aber er beschimpft dich!" sagte Harry „Ist das nicht eine schlechte Sache?"

„Ja, es ist, Harry" sagte Sirius „Sollen wir Snape Unterricht geben?" fragte er ihn. Harry nickte aber Lily starrte wütend beide an.

„Du wist ihn nicht verletzen nur weil er es nicht akzeptieren will das ich klüger bin als er" Die Jungen staunten sie mit öffnen Augen an. Sie hat noch nie Severus beschimpft.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Lily?" stotterte Peter.

„Mir geht's gut Peter. Ich will nur nicht das deine Freunde Ärger kriegen für ne Sache die unwichtig ist."

„Unwichtig! Er hat dich beschimpft!" schrie James.

„Lily hat recht" mischte sich Remus ein. „ Lass Severus alleine. Es wird nur mehr Probleme geben" Sirius und James schauten ihr Essen an, erklärten so mit das sie nichts machen würden. „Vergiss nicht, wir können eh kein Streich spielen da irgendjemand sich von Filch schnappen lies und die Karte wegnehmen ließ. Peter zuckte zusammen.

„Ich habe gesagt das es mir Leid tut!"

"Das ist nicht genug"

Harry saß neben James und Sirius mit einen großen Lächeln, was die Beiden nicht sahen. James schaute zu den Jungen und grinste zurück. Er gab ihn ein Schokoladenfrosch zu den Harry dankbar nickte. „Sag es nur nicht Lily" flüsterte er als er zu den Spiel mit Sirius zurückschaute. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und winkte zu den Jungen. Er bewegte ein Stück und sagte Schachmatt. James stöhnte. „Warum verliere ich immer?!"

„Den du bist halt schlecht in Schach"

"Nein bin ich nicht! Du bist nur besser..." sagte er. „Hey Harry, willst du auf einen Besen reiten?" Harry schaute zögernd auf.

„Lily sagte das es mir nicht erlaubt ist... speziell wenn ihr mich fragen solltet" James zog ärgerlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Warum hat sie das gesagt?"

"Denn sie will sicher machen das ich... ich kann mich nicht erinnern was sie gesagt hat"

„Kannst du es in deinen eigenen Wörtern sagen?" fragte Sirius.

„Sie will nicht dass ihr mich umbringt" sagte er stolz. „Denn ich bin ihr kleiner Harry Bär... kannst du ihr sagen dass sie aufhören soll mich so zu nennen?" Sirius kicherte.

„Wenn wir ihr das sagen dann müssten wir aufhören sie Lily Maus zu nennen. Keine Angst, wir werden dich nicht umbringen. Nur eine Runde." Harry zuckte seine Schultern.

„Okay. Aber wenn ich sterbe, Lily wird sauer auf dich sein" warnte er. James lächelte und schulterte ihn auf seine Schulter und spazierte runter zum Feld mit seinen Besen in seiner anderen Hand. Leute winkten zu den Jungen wo sie alle dachten das er Dumbledore Neffe sein. Es war Harry seine Sicherheitsgeschichte. Harry kicherte als James sich drehte. Er ließ Harry runter als sie das Spielfeld erreichten. Nachdem Harry auf den Besen war flog James langsam in die Höhe und Sirius hielt sich nah. Harry schaute sich bewundern um als James schneller um den Grundstück von Hogwarts flog.

Harry schrie auf als seine Hände denn halt verloren und er von James Besen fiel. James und Sirius riefen seinen Namen und sie flogen zu den schreienden Jungen. Sirius wollte ihn gerade auffangen als ein anderer Besen den Jungen zuerst erreichte und ihn auffing. Sirius und James schauten sich gegenseitig an, bevor sie der Person nachflogen. Sie sahen ihn landen und wie von den Besen stieg. Es war Remus. Sie sahen wie Harry sich an ihn hing als würde sich sein Leben davon abhingen würde und der ältere Junge beruhigte ihn. Nachdem sie in der Nähe gelandet sind rannte sie zu ihm. James nahm Harry in die Arme und umarmte ihn fest. „Oh Harry. Es tut mir so leid!" sagte er. Harry weinte nun in seine Schulter als Sirius und Remus einen Streit hatten

„Wie konntet ihr ihn in die Luft mitnehmen?! Er ist erst fünf!"

„Wir dachten es wäre alles okay! Es tut mir leid"

„Ich glaube nicht dass ihr das mir sagen müsst! Lily wird euch umbringen, wenn sie es herausfinden!"

Sirius zögerte „Muss sie es herausfinden?" Remus starte seine zwei besten Freunde nur an bevor er Harry aus James Armen nahm.

„Sie weiß es schon! Jeder der es gesehen hatte ging um Lily zu hören" Und als würde sie gerufen kam Lily schreiend zu Harry gelaufen. Remus ging zu ihr hin und James und Sirius folgte ihr. Tränen liefen ihr durch ihr Gesicht als Harry von Remus Armen sprang und zu ihr rannte. Lily starte Sirius und James an bevor sie Remus am Arm griff und ihn mit zum Schloss zog. Sirius und James schauten sich gegenzeitig an.

„Wird sie uns jemals vergeben?" fragte Sirius. James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht sie wo ich angst habe" seufzte er und dachte an Harry. „Ich glaube nicht dass er noch mal in unsere Nähe sein will"

„Was sollen wir nur machen?" fragte der Junge niedergeschlagen.

„Wir werden warten bis Harry bereit ist mit uns wieder zu reden. Nur Gott alleine weiß was es brauch um Lily wieder zu reden zu bringen."

Sirius nickte." Harry und Sie haben eine komische Beziehung"

„Wie Mutter und Sohn..." sagte James langsam. „Sie werden uns niemals vergeben!"

„Nein, sie werden"


	4. Alles fuer Harry

Kapitel 4: Alles fuer Harry

Hier bin ich mal wieder. Muss mich fuer die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen. Mein Laptop konnte nicht mehr ins Internet geht und der Computer war meisten blockiert. Auch war es geplannt das ich letzten Dezember wieder nach Deutschland zurueck ging, aber das hat sich geandert. Nachdem ich jetzt nur mit einen englischen Tastatur schreiben kann, und diese haben nicht die Umlaute, musste ich sie in ae, ue und oe umwandeln.

Diese Geschichte ist eine Uebersetzung von Heart of Athens. Der Orginaltitel ist:"I think they didn't want me"

Kapitel 4: Alles fuer Harry

Lily sass neben James und Sirus und zusammmen warteten sie auf Harry das er von seinen Zi,mmer runterkam. Zwei Wochen sind seit den Vorfall vergangen und der liebe Junge war veraengstigt von den beiden. Wenn sie in seine Naehe kamen life er zu Lily oder seinen neuen Lieblings Rumtreiber Remus. Er versteckte sich sogar hinter Peter, den er eigentlich nicht mochte doch niemand wusste es ausser seiner Mutter. Minuten verstrichen und alle standen auf als sie seine Fussstapfen an der Treppe hoerten. "Lily! Ich bin fertig. Was machen wir …" rief Harry. Doch stopfte mitten im Satz als er die zwei sah.

" Jetzt, Harry, Ich wollte nur …"

"Was wollt ihr?" stottete der kleine Junge. James und Sirius schauten betreten auf den Boden. Lily ging

zu den Jungen und hob ihn auf.

"Sie wollen sich entschuldigen Harry. Denkst du sie wollten es das du vom Besen faellst?"

Harry, dessen Gesicht im Nacken von Lily versteckt war, gab ein murmelnde Antwort. " Ja, sie wollten es! Ich sagte das sie mich vielleicht toeten wuerden und sie machten es trotzdem! Sie wollten das ich falle!" Lily fuehlte die Traenen an ihre Haut und ihr Herz fiel entzwei. Ihr kleiner Junge weinte wieder. James ging langsam zu ihnen hin und raeusperte sich.

"Harry… Ich wollte nur sagen das Sirius und Ich dich niemals verletzten wollten. Es war ein Unfall und ich fuehl wirklich schlecht . Wir wollten nur das du Spass hast. Haette ich es gewusst was passieren wuerde, Ich waere niemals mit dir in die Naehe eines Besen gegangen. Willst du uns nicht vergeben? Harry schaute ihn an. James fuehlte sich wieder schuldig asl er in seine gruenen Augen schaute. Sie hoerten wie sich das Portrait oeffnete und Remus kam rein. Harry sprang auf den Boden und lief zu den Werewolf.

"Nein!" schrie er, und zog Remus raus.

"Wo gehen wir hin?" hoerten sie Remus rufen

"Weg von James und Sirius! Und Lily weil sie auf deren Seite ist!" Das Portrait schlug zu und Lily Knies gaben nach. James half ihr hoch und setzte sie auf das Sofa. Traenen kam aus ihren Augen.

"Er hasst mich!" weinte sie als Sirius weg schaute und James sie umarmte

--

Remus schaute zu wie Harry einen Frosch am See jagte. Der kleine Junge kichterte als der Frosch weg huepfte und er auf seinen Bauch fiel. Remus kicherte als Harry aufstand und wieder auf die Jagd nach den Frosch ging. Er wusste nicht warum er so eine Gefuehl der Naehe mit den Jungen hatte, ein Bund war geschlossen worden. Als er sah wie Harry vom Besen fiel, er dachte jemand haette ihn in den Bauch geschlagen. Er erinnerte sich genau ie er von jemanden den Besen wegnahm und zu ihn hinflog um ihn zu retten. Und dabei die Schreie der andere zu ignorieren. Er sah wie Harry zu ihn hinschaut und er laechelte. Remus stuetzte sich mit seinen Elbogen am Boden ab. Er schloss seine Augen und nach ein paar Sekunden fuehlte er ein Gewicht auf seinen Ruecken. Mit einen Stoehnen schaute er auf den kichernden Jungen auf.

"Was machst du, Harry?" lachte Remus

"Ich sitze auf dich" bekam er die einleuchtende Antwort.

"Das weiss ich! Ich meine warum du auf meinen Ruecken sitzt" grinnste Remus und drehte sich um, um den Jungen zu kitzeln. Harry kreischte und lachte und bettelte ihn das er stoppen sollte. "Sag Bitte!"

"Bitte!'

"Okay aber Ich werde nicht aufhoeren" antwortete Remus und kitzelte ihn harter.

"Aber ich sagte BITTE!" lachte Harry. "Bitte Remus hoer auf!"Remus stand auf und hob ihn hoch. "Danke schoen!" Remus nickte als sie zusammen zureck zur Schule gingen. "Remus?" Der aeltere Junge schaut runter.

"Ja Harry?"

" Tut es Sirius und James wirklich Leid was sie gemacht haben?"

"Ja, es tut denen wirklich leid. Was du gesagt hast hat Lily Herz gebrochen"

"Ich wollte Mami nicht verletzen" mummelte der Junge. Remus schaute fragend runter.

"Was hast du gesagt Harry? Ich konnte dich nicht hoeren"

"Nichts. Bist du dir sicher das es Sirius und James es Leid tut?"

"Ja"

"Und sie werden es nie wieder machen?"

" Hoeschstwahrscheinlich"

"Und sie werden mich beschuetzen wie du und Lily es machen?

"Fuer immer und ewig" sagte Remus als ich auf Hary's Augenhoehe hinkniete. "Meinst du damit das du ihnen vergibst?"

"Unter einer Bedingung!"

"Und was genau sind die Bedingungen?" fragt Remus listig. Der Junge grinste darauf hin ihn frech an.

--

Remus ging in die Grosse Halle und setzte sich neben seine Freunde. Diese schauten hoffnungsvoll auf und er nickte. Sie strahlen ihn daraufhin ihn an. "Was hat Harry gesagt?" fragte James. "Hat er uns jetzt vergeben?"

"Unter bestimmten Bedingungen, Krone" antwortete Remus. James und Sirius warteten gespannt auf die Antwort.

"Nun?" sagte Sirius nach ner Zeit "Was will er haben?" Remus schaute von seinen Teller hoch.

"Schokolade. Haufenweise Schokolade"

--

Harry ging die Treppen hoch und kloppfte an die Tuer. Er hoerte ein schnueffle und ein 'komm rein'. Er oeffnete die Tuer und sah Lily auf den Bett sitzen. "Harry!" rief sie aus. Harry fuehlte sich schlecht und lief zu ihr hin. Lily oeffnete ihr Arme und er fiel in sie hinein. "Oh, Harry" fluesterte sie.

"Es tut mir leid, Mami! Ich wollte es nicht! Ich war nur so sauer auf Sirius und James! Ich verspreche es dir!" Lily laechelte als sie Harry am Kopf streichelte.

"Es ist in Ordnung Harry, aber du musst mir ein grossen Gefallen machen!"

"Was sol lich machen?"

"Du musst James und Sirius vergeben"

"Oh, das hab ich schon gemacht"

Lily schaute ihn verdaechtig an. "Harry James Potter. Was hast du gemacht?" Der Junge schaute sie unschuldig an.

"Ich hab nichts gemacht Mami" sagte er mit grossen Augen.

"HARRY! LILY!" hoerten sie jemanden rufen. Harry grinnst und lief runter. Lily folgte ihn und sag wie Harry in Sirius Arme sprang. Ihr Mund fiel auf als sie sah was James vor sich hatte.

"Schokolade?" fragte sie geschockt. James nickte bestaedigtend.

"Ist fuer Harry" sagte er. Harry sass auf James Schoss und oeffnete eine Box.

"Harry! Das ist nicht gut fuer dich!" schimpfte Lily

"Ist es, wenn es als Entschuldigung gilt" antwortete der Junge und stopfte sich Schokolade in den Mund. Lily keuchte auf.

"Du hast Sirius und James bestochen! Harry du bist in solchen Schwierigkeiten" der Junge machte auf James Schoss kleiner. Sirius sprang auf ums Lily zu beruehigen.

"Es ist in Ordnung Lily. Wir werden alles fuer Harry machen! Habe ich nicht recht James?" James nickte und antwortete" Genau, alles fuer meinen kleinen Junge!" Harry schaute geschockt zu Lily. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und es schaute aus als wuerde sie zu weinen anfangen. "Aehm … Lily?" sie laechelte.

"Es ost nichts. Aber du hast Recht. Alles fuer unsern kleinen Jungen" sagte sie gerade noch Laut genug. Harry strahtle und nahm sich ein anderes Stueck Schokolade. Er kuschelte sich an James an worauf dieser ihn nur fester umarmte. Lily entschuldigte sich und ging weg. Was niemand wusste, ausser Harry, das sie sie von den Treppen aus beobachtete und sah die Froehlichkeit und den Spass. Ihr Herz fuehlte sich an als wuerde es brennen, aber auf ne gute weise, als sie ihr Familie auf den Sofa beobachtete.


	5. Harry's freier Tag

Ich bin es mal wieder. Weis habe schon lange nichts mehr von mir hoeren lassen. Habe fuer den amerikanischen High School Abschluss lernen muessen. Hab den jetzt bestanden, so ich sollte wieder ein wenig mehr Zeit haben. Kann nichts versprechen da ich in vier Monaten wieder nach Deutschland zurueck ziehe und ich hier auch noch arbeiten muss.

* * *

5. Harry's freier Tag

Harry beisste sich ein Stueck von seiner Schokolade ab. Waehrend er sich umschaute, und dabei gelangweilt seine Beine schwingt, wunderte er sich wo jeder war. Er schaute auf die Uhr und verzog sein Gesicht als er sah das er einfach zu frueh aufgewacht ist. Gelangweilt nahm er sich mehr Schokolade und wartete bis die anderen endtlich aufwachen wuerden. Ploetzlich oeffnete sich das Portrait und Remus kam rein. "Guten Morgen, Harry" sagte er. Harry nickte nur.

"Es ist wohl nu rein guten Tag denn es gibt Schokolade!" setze Remus mit einen Laecheln dazu. " Die haetten dir wirklich nicht so viel geben solln"

"Nein, nein! Alles ist toll und ich mag es!" antwortete der grinsende Harry.

"Heute ist Samstag, Harry"

"Ich weiss es! Das bedeutet das Dumblymoore nicht auf mich und Paddy aufpasst" sagte er und schwenkte seinen Baeren in der Luft herum.

Remus grinnste "Willst du heute deine Zeit mit mir verbringen?"

Harry nickte und sagt:" Ich rede nicht mit dir oft."

"Das ist nur weil James und Sirius dich immer von mir wegnimmt!" Remus hob Harry hoch und lachte nur. "Komme, lass schreib ne Botschaft fuer Lily und dann wir koennen gehn." Nachdem alles erledigt war verliessen sie den Griffendor Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Kueche.

Lily wachte auf und laechelte und rief" Guten Morgen, Harry!" Sie liebte es ihn aufzuwecken. es war niedlich wie er sich under der Decke versteckt. Mit einen Blick auf Harry's Bett ihre gute Stimmung verging, nirgendwo war Harry oder sein Baer. Panikt rief sie "Harry!" Nachdem niemand antwortete lief sie zum Gemeindschaftsraum wo sie ihn auch nicht finden konnte. "JAMES!!" Mit einen Boom fiel James aus den Bett und kam runter.

"Was willlst duuuu?" gaehnte er

"Harry ist weg, ich kann ihn nicht finden!"

James oeffnete mit einen "was" seine Augen. Mit einen hektischen Blick um ihn herum, laechelte er ploetzlich. "Lily?"

"Was?"

"Hast du dir die Nachricht am Tisch angeschaut?"

Lily turnte sich langsam und nahm den Zettel. Mit einen boesen Blick auf James lass sie ihn. "Er ist mit Remus fuer den Tag."

"Ich geh zurueck ins Bett!" nickte James und fiel aufs Sofa. Und ne Sekunde spaeter nur ein schnorren hoerte man von ihn nur noch. Mit einen laecheln legte sie zu sich hin.

Am Nachmittag fanden man Remus und Harry in der Naehe des Sees. Mit einen laecheln schaute Remus zu wie Harry sich wieder nach einen Frosch umschaute. Nachdem er eine zeitlang beobachtete wie das Kind den Frosch jagte, entschloss er sich ihn dabei zu helfen.

Kichern beobachte Harry wie Remus in den See fiel "Moony!" rief er. Nachdem Moony sein Kopf wieder erschien fing er zu lachen an. Als auf einmal der Frosch auf sein Kopf sprung und packte Moony ihn schnell. "Du hast ihn!" rief Harry. Nachdem Remus sich wieder auf trockenen Land befand gab er ihn Harry. Laecheln liess Harry ihn gehn und setzte sich auf Remus. "Wie oft willst du dich noch auf mich setzen?"

"Weiss ich nicht" sagte Harry "es macht Spass!" und legte sich auf Remus drauf. Der wiederum grohlte nur und lachte.

"Lachst du mich aus?"

"Ja!"

"Warum?"

"Dein Bauch spricht!"

Remus schaute laecheln Harry an. "Bist du hungrig!" Harry nickte nur. "Dann komm mit. Wir gehen auf die Suche nach Essen" und lachend liefen sie zu der grossen Halle  
"Cause your tummy is hungry!"

James und Sirius sitzten im Gemeindschaftsraum und spielten Schach, wenn ploetzlich das Mondlicht auf den Beiden schien. Sirius laechelte und schaute auf. Ploetzlich oeffneten sich seine Augen weit und er schrie:"LILY!"

"Was?" schrie Lily zurueck.

"Du hast Harry, oder nicht?"

"Nein, er ist immer noch mit Remus! Warum?"

"James" fluesterde Sirius, und nahm dabei seine Augen nicht vom Mond.

Der wiederum schaute nur genervt auf und sagte:"Was?"

"Schau!" James schaute auf und sah aus den Fenster. Es war Vollmond.

"Verflickst und zugeneht!" rief er auf und beiden liefen so schnell sie konnten raus.

Sobald sie draussen waren riefen beide nach Harry. Dann sie sahen Harry's Schatten, wie er von einen grossen Kreature weglief. "MOONY!!!" Als sie sich ihn naeherten, konnten sie es nicht glauben. Harry lachte, weil der Werwolf ihn nicht los lies.

"Moony, stop!" lachte Harry. Moony heulte und setze sich hin. "roll dich!" Remus grinnste nur sein bestes Wolf grinsen und rollte sich um Harry herum. "Spiel Tod!' er fiehl auf seinen Ruecken und haengte seine Zunge heraus. "Wache auf!" er sprang auf und lickte sein Gesicht.

James und Sirius lachten bevor sie verschwanden. An ihrer Stelle ein Hirsch und ein Hund erschienen und spielten mit den beiden.


End file.
